


Holding out for a Hero

by Nozomi_Higurashi



Category: Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Erik has Issues, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hendricks Didn't Sign Up For This, Hero | Luminary is Named Eleven | El (Dragon Quest XI), Jade is badass, Jasper Redemption (Dragon Quest XI), M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Erik, Protective Erik, Rab is best grandad, Serena is an Angel, Smitten Erik, Sylvando is Clown Mom, Sylvia | Sylvando Ships It, Veronica is RAGE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi_Higurashi/pseuds/Nozomi_Higurashi
Summary: DrabblesEveryone needs a hero at some point.Sometimes you have to hold out for one.And sometimes you discover the hero was inside you all along.Gifted to Daovihi because you love Jasper, so this will make you happy.Eventually.FYI, took out the Major Character Death tag because I know canon is gonna fly out the window sooner than later, so... tags updated!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daovihi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daovihi/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the Tor, with Gemma

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest, Dragon Quest XI, or anything from the Dragon Quest franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters. I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever.**

"I just wonder who's idea it was in the first place, sending the village's young folk on such a dangerous errand? What if I take a tumble and do myself a mischief?" Gemma fretted, trying to seem fierce when it was clear she was scared. Eleven placed his hand on her shoulder, silently reminding her that he wouldn't let that happen.

"Yeah, you're right. Since we were lucky enough to be born on the same day, I've got a bodyguard along for the journey!"

"Two," Eleven said quietly, gesturing to the sandy brown dog in a harness held by Gemma. The nearly blind blonde caught the movement and snorted.

"I said bodyguard, not companion. You're job is to beat up any problems. Sandy's job is to keep me from taking a tumble," Gemma teased now that her fears had been calmed. She knew Eleven wouldn't abandon someone, but he's just so _quiet_ she can't always be sure he's still there. It was hard, sometimes, having such a silent best friend when you rely on sound so much.

It was harder for Eleven because he was so shy, and the world was too loud, too vivid, too... everything for him sometimes. Eleven had quietly admitted that he'd gladly exchange his sight for her near blindness for some relief.

Gemma couldn't really comprehend being so overwhelmed visually.

Then again, Eleven couldn't really comprehend not being able to see, his, from what she understood, night blindness not withstanding.

Still, they made their friendship work somehow.

Thye were just two people trying to find their way in a world that wasn't kind to those who were different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow wasn't expecting that, but I think I stumbled upon an overarching theme my muses had planned, given my notes for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Nebby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone following either of my drabbles yesterday, got slammed by a head cold and couldn't get my brain to do more than go, "Durr, words? What are they?"
> 
> I'm a bit more clear-headed today, hence New drabble.

"Be careful out there, sweetie, and take of yourself!" Amber called tearfully.

"Good luck, El, try not to spook too many people with that Hotto ninja act of yours!" Gemma called, Sandy barking from her side.

"Good luck!" "Take care!" "We'll see you soon!"

Eleven rode away from Cobblestone with the well wishes of his friends and family ringing in his ears. Going out on his own was terrifying, but… He glanced at the Mark of Light on his hand and steeled himself. It was something he had to do.

Hopefully he could go back home quickly though.

El decided to take a break by a river about three hours into his journey. He was taking his time, since Jeeves was more of a casual riding horse than anything, plus he was unfamiliar with the terrain and wanted to be sure he knew where he was going. He had just taken out the curry brush to start brushing Jeeves down when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

Quickly grabbing his Cobblestone Sword and Pot Lid Shield (and mentally noting to find a way to get a better shield soon because, much as he loves his home, pot lids are  _ not _ meant to be shields), Eleven turned to face the potential danger. He'd already been jumped by countless slimes, needlers, and stark ravens, which was the reason for the break.

Calm and dependable as Jeeves was, he was no battle steed.

The bushes rustled again, and this time a small (unusually so, Eleven thought) slime tumbled out. The young man waited to see if it would attack because, well, he'd let it go if it ran.

His arms were  _ tired _ .

The slime looked at him and squeaked, tried to bounce away, and fell flat on its face. El blinked.

"Don't- don't kill me, please! I'm a goo slime, I swear, I don't hurt goomans!"

El blinked again before taking a closer look at the slime.

Oh, that's why it seemed so unusually small. It was already hurt.

He sheathed his sword and strapped his shield to his back again, kneeling down with hands shrouded in green healing magic.

He wasn't about to let someone who just wanted to live peacefully remain hurt, no matter what they were.

And maybe making a new friend would make this whole journey a bit less scary too.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be okay if we stay at a campsite tonight?" Eleven asked quietly after the friendly stranger walked away. Knowing that a campsite was safe for travelers thanks to the holy statue's blessing repelling monsters was a relief.

If not for the fact that his new friend Nebby is technically a monster.

Eleven's bag shifted a bit, and tiny purple face peeked out.

"I'll be slime, don't worry. Since I'm a goo slime, the statue protects me too!" Nebby replied cheerfully. Eleven smiled. That was a relief.

He quickly settled in for the night, untacking Jeeves's gear and giving him a good brushing. Then he pulled out some jerky and dried berries from a saddle bag and, after checking on Nebby and giving them a few berries, ate his modest trail dinner. He settled down for a good night's sleep, glad to have a safe spot.

Trees were honestly the worst bed in the world, and drackies were nesting in them annoyingly frequently. He would welcome a full night's sleep after nearly a week of just naps.

Tomorrow, he'd finally reach Heliodor.

Hopefully all will go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, oh, baby, you're gonna be disappointed. But, hey, sexy thief boy will join up as a consolation prize!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heliodor dungeons.
> 
> Hello sexy thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven is an anxiety, guilt riddled mess.

All did _ not _ go well. Not at all.

_ Mom. Gemma. Cole. Everyone. _

_ I'm so sorry. Please, please stay safe, please. _

_ Nebby, please be okay. Please don't let them check my bags. Please stay hidden and safe. _

_ Jeeves, I'm glad I decided you could roam outside Heliodor. I know you'll be fine. _

_ I'm so sorry for bringing danger to you all. I'm so - _

Eleven tripped over a pot in his cell as he blindly paced.

"Keep it down, wouldja? Man, there goes the neighborhood."

Eleven stiffened. He deliberately did NOT look in the direction of that voice. With how dark it was… his night vision was wonky. He couldn't see anything but the barest glow coming off living things.

It made people look ghostly and freaked him out.

"Sorry," he whispered, barely audible. The other male chuckled.

"Quiet one, huh? Guess you being noisy is from your eyes not adjusting yet?"

Eleven bit his lip. "I guess…"

"Well, what're you in here for? Must be pretty awful to wind up down here. At least, by Carnelian's standards."

"I was born."

"Huh? That's… there's gotta be more to it than that."

"...I'm something called the Luminary?"

A sharp inhale made Eleven flinch, along with a harsh, "The Luminary? You're serious?"

"...Sorry," was the meek reply. The guy in the cell across the hall sounded like he got up, only to pause as a door clanged open.

"One plate of delicious gruel for the gentleman in the dungeon suite! Come and get it!" was heard as Eleven slunk back towards the wall, looking towards the ground so he _ wouldn't see _ the ghostly guard. (He shuddered. He may not be afraid of ghosts, per say, but having people he _ knew _ were alive look like them was…)

There was a thud, and Eleven looked up sharply at the sound. He shuddered at the sight of the guard on slumped to the non-visible ground, glowing slightly like all living things did. No matter how many times he told himself if they were glowing, they were alive, he couldn't shake the creepy factor.

And then he saw the other male step out of his now opened cell, keys in hand.

He was…

He was beautiful in the darkness…

That was new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now he's a Gay Disaster Mess™.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, but Erik's POV.
> 
> He's not impressed at first.

"...I'm something called the Luminary?"

Erik inhaled sharply, unable to stop himself, and asked, voice full of desperation, "The Luminary? You're serious?"

The Luminary must've misunderstood his tone because he curled in on himself a bit, whispering a very meek, "...Sorry."

That… that was not what he expected. But, he supposed there was a reason the Seer told him to find the Luminary and walk beside him if he wanted to find forgiveness.

He hoped the Luminary could hold his own in a fight though, protecting a wilting flower was not in the job description.

Erik hadn't even noticed getting to his feet when he heard the dungeon door clang open. He did notice how the Luminary seemed to shy away even further, his body language disturbingly submissive.

Protective instincts flared.

The thief didn't pay attention to the mocking words of the guard. He simply sucker punched him in the solar plexus, before bashing the winded man's face into the cell bars.

The guard slumped to the ground, unconscious, leaving the keys in easy reach.

Erik let himself out, watching the Luminary finally look his way.

He didn't know what was going on in that head, but he did know hidden fire when he saw it.

Yeah, this could work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But he's good at spotting a diamond in the rough.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven, can you stop being smitten for, like, 2 seconds, please, I'm trying to have Plot happen here.
> 
> *sighs* Thief stole his heart, I guess. Erik, take care of that treasure. There's no greater treasure in the world.

Now that Eleven was actually looking at the other male, he  _ couldn't _ drag his eyes away.

' _ Wow. He's… pretty… _ '

Well, his glow was. As well as the stripes only Eleven apparently saw on the little exposed skin visible. Everyone had unique stripes on their skin, but this man's was…

There weren't just stripes, but whorls and whirls. Bold lines and delicate filigree. It was beautiful.

And the glow only visible in the darkness made it breathtaking. This man didn't just glow dimly.

He  _ blazed _ with an inner light. One softened by sheltering shadows. Shadows that made no attempt to snuff out the light, but cradle it gently. Protectively.

He was stunning.

And he was saying something to Eleven.

_ Uhhh _ …

The really, REALLY pretty guy (and wow, Eleven was lame) sighed, and said, "Wait here," before darting around the corner. Eleven felt disappointed for a second before he heard a scuffle, a quick yelp, and the thud of a body hitting the ground.

Eleven peered around the corner, having  _ just noticed _ the other guy had unlocked his cell for him.

_ Why was that guy so prettily distracting? _

El quietly tip-toed around the corner and saw a ghostly guard slumped to the ground like the one in front of the other guy's cell. He shuddered.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. But he won't be waking up anytime soon…" said a deep tenor that was quickly becoming familiar from  _ right behind him _ .

Eleven whipped around with a stifled yelp, meeting blue-blue eyes shining from underneath a shadowed hood.

_ Blue like the water from the Falls. _

Goddess, Eleven was so lame. He hid his blush behind his hands, wanting the earth to just swallow him up already.

What is going on with him? Does this guy, whoever he is, have some sort of passive ability to beguile people?

Because Eleven was certainly beguiled.

The beguiling male chuckled and El felt a finger poke his side.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I found our stuff." A snort. "These guards are complete morons, it was all piled up around the corner together."

Eleven blinked, before snatching the bag Nebby was in from the smooth criminal ( _ Brain, stop please _ ) first, opening it up to see the tiny slime huddled at the bottom, terrified and determinedly silent.

Until it noticed El.

"Eleven is okay! I'm so happy!"

The country boy hugged Nebby with relief that the guards really _ were _ idiots, completely forgetting something important for a moment.

Only for a moment.

"What. In. The Void?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eleven: *seeing Nebby is okay* Thanks Goddess the guards are morons!
> 
> Also Eleven: Oh. Oh crap, hot guy from across the hall isn't a moron. What do I do?


	7. Chapter 7

Erik watched the Luminary stiffen up as soon as he spoke, the slime he had been hugging squeaking and diving back into the bag. He didn't have time to react before his feet were swept out from under him and he was on the ground with a  _ very protective _ Luminary glaring down at him, hidden fire now blazing bright for all to see.

"Don't even think about hurting Nebby. They're my  _ friend _ ."

Erik swallowed heavily and nodded, intimidated and slightly turned on.

"Got it. Monster friend is a friend, not a problem. I was just taken by surprise, that's all, don't see friendly monsters often."

Eleven - that's what Nebby the Slime called the Luminary, wasn't it? - seemed to search for something before getting up. Erik had noticed the Luminary rarely made eye contact, and if he did, it was brief.

The thief has also noticed those stormy eyes  _ glowed _ and he got the feeling they saw more than they let on.

It made him wonder what the Luminary saw that made him stare so much at Erik once he finally looked his way.

(It made Erik wonder if the Luminary was disgusted by his shadow stained soul, but too polite to show it.)

"Come on, let's get moving. I have a way out. And keep Nebby in that bag."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik: Nebby, get in the bag!
> 
> ~~~Probably sometime in Downtown Heliodor


	8. Chapter 8

Erik heaved himself out of the river, dragging an unconscious Luminary behind him. Nebby popped out of the bag, bouncing onto Eleven's chest as Erik worked to catch his breath. The thief was about to shake the new fugitive awake when Nebby started crying.

"Odin's saggy balls!" he swore in his native dialect, immediately shoving the slime aside and beginning CPR.

Sometimes, shit from his past came in handy.

Especially if it saved someone he was entrusted to help from death by drowning.

_ You're fucking useless, if you had been _ better _ he wouldn't have needed help _.

Erik picked up Eleven once he got the guy breathing again. Shelter, and get the Luminary into something dry before he catches cold.

"Nebby, get in the bag, I can't let you be seen. Eleven needs somewhere safer to recover."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik... Dammit, you're not useless!


	9. Chapter 9

"...ake up, lazybones."

Eleven tried to snuggle deeper into the soft warmth of the bed he was in. He didn't know who was calling him, it sounded like that really pretty guy he'd dreamt about. Scary dream, but he liked the rogue who was a hero at heart in it.

Maybe if he fell back asleep, he'd see what happened next.

Someone sighed next to him, and suddenly the blankets were yanked away. El's eyes flew open and met those blue-blue eyes again. Oh… it hadn't been a dream.

"Finally! We were worried we'd lost you for a minute there! You've been out cold ever since we jumped. Had to drag you here all on my own," Erik drawled, trying not to sound as relieved as he was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help. Papa is okay now right?" Nebby asked, sitting on Erik's lap. The thief was tense, but had a protective hand blocking the sight of the tiny purple slime from anyone who might walk in, so Eleven wasn't too concerned. Though…

"Papa?" he had to ask.

"Apparently the reason the little guy's purple is because they're  _ young _ . They've decided your their Papa now," Erik explained.

"Uh-huh. And the nice blue gooman is Daddy because he's a good protective gooman!"

Eleven couldn't help but giggle at Erik's face. It was clear the rogue didn't know how to explain the implications of Nebby's decision.

Eleven had no intention of trying. Erik gave him a deadpan look.

"You're horrible. I want a divorce," he said flatly, attempting to hide his own smirk.

Eleven's bright laughter brought a smile to the hidden nun's face.

Those lambs would be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blinks*
> 
> *blinks again*
> 
> Did not expect that at the end. This is why I freewrite.
> 
> For gems like that little nugget.


End file.
